User talk:CCipher
That deleted image on antifeminist trolls, it was deleted by a bot which was probably half-supervised by a sleepy staff member. I asked Brandon Rhea about it but got no reply. I was going to do the "contact Wikia" thing but haven't gotten around to it. If you feel like talking to them you're welcome to — otherwise I will eventually — I expect we can get Wikia staff's permission to undelete it if they see the context where it was used. If not, I'll use a black box to censor it and reupload with a caption disparaging of a policy which censors statues. What do you think about a category for the feminist link roundup? I'm leaning toward Category:Equality and then creating a subcategory of that, Category:Opposition to equality, which would hold antifeminist trolls, libertarians, conservatives, sexual proselytizing and the like. Your thoughts? MarkovBaines 22:21, July 13, 2012 (UTC) : I preferred Humanism before, but I like the idea of a pair of categories, now that you bring it up. I don't mind too much about the image - I liked it, but I have a copy on my machine and it's not tremendously important to me to have it there, so I probably won't bother talking to them. CCipher 22:27, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Let's do Category:Equality and Category:Humanism, then, because we do have some articles like The Courtier's Reply which relate to humanism but not equality per se. And I'll contact staff myself soonish, because the deletion did annoy me. MarkovBaines 22:41, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Awesome! That'll work. CCipher 22:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi CC. Since you've had experience with the privacy issues relating to article comments (especially while arguing with pitters), would you please weigh in on this: Pharyngula Wiki:Proposal for Wikipedia-style Talk pages? Thanks. MarkovBaines 23:14, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, are you awake? I'm assuming this sends an email to you. If you can help do a small thing with the wiki tonight, please reply here on your talk page. MarkovBaines 04:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, anyway, here's the issue: Pharyngula Wiki:Admin work. I can't turn off commenting myself, some Javascript error on my end I think. MarkovBaines 09:02, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::All done, sorry to bother you. MarkovBaines 10:01, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sorry I couldn't help :( CCipher (talk) 02:44, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Don't worry about it! It was very late; if I'd been thinking clearly my first plan should have been to make the entry on the Admin work page, leave notes on the endless threads and step away from the computer. Poking at any individual admin is a bottleneck, and should have been plan B. Thanks again for weighing in on the talk page proposal. I guess nobody else cared one way or the other, but I was glad someone understood why it would be preferable. MarkovBaines 04:41, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Are you coming back? The wiki is getting lonely. Sorry there's been so much bad feeling over the article on Chris Clarke. I didn't intend any problems, I just needed to know that it really was Chris Clarke. Proxima Centauri (talk) 06:17, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Improving the wiki I can look after this wiki on my own but I'm sure it would be better with your contributions. You know about the Pharyngulites and what happens in the discussions below the articles while I mainly read articles. The wiki will be better with material from both articles and discussion. Proxima Centauri (talk) 17:22, September 8, 2013 (UTC)